


Trust

by jollllly



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ethan is dead but that’s canon so I figured a warning wasn’t necessary, Gen, Prompt Fic, a Hannah fic!, a bit of Hannah’s pov during the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: As soon as Hannah took her sister’s backpack she knew Webby was right. Something terrible was going to happen. Something that had to do with the backpack.But she trusted Ethan. She had his magic hat. So long as she wore the hat, she would be safe.
Kudos: 5





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> using the starkid writes prompt “beckoning”

As soon as Hannah took her sister’s backpack she knew Webby was right. Something terrible was going to happen. Something that had to do with the backpack.

But she trusted Ethan. She had his magic hat. So long as she wore the hat, she would be safe. Nothing in the backpack would have any power against her. But she knew there was evil around.

It became background noise to the celebration going on in front of her, but it was ever-present. She felt Lex and Ethan’s joy at the promise of California above the lurking fear. They were going away. They were going to be safe. They were going to be together. Hannah was so happy at the thought of getting away, of being free. Able to be with her sister and Ethan, the people who care for her, the people who try. No threat of today could keep them from their dreams.

Hannah was itching to throw the backpack off, abandon it, get far far away. But she had promised Lex she would keep it on, and she loved her sister, so she did. She was grateful for Ethan. Glad he was there with her in case whatever fears she was having actually came true. He would protect her, she knew he would.

But as soon as those crazed shoppers got near them, Hannah was certain that the badness was starting. Ethan told her to run. Webby told her to run. She trusted them both. So she ran, she ran to the play place, thankfully avoiding any other vicious monsters stalking the mall. She climbed into the kiddie tunnel, took off the backpack, and breathed.

She was terrified, but she trusted Ethan. She knew he would keep her safe. This was a good spot. Those crazy adults wouldn’t fit too comfortably inside the plastic tunnels, not like she did. She was safe here.

But she could still tell there was danger. She still had the backpack. The evil backpack and the sense of doom.

But she would be fine. She just had to wait for Ethan.

_ He’s not coming back, Hannah. _

“No! No, he has to come back. He’s going to find Lexie and come rescue me, and we’re gonna go to California, and we’re gonna be fine!”

_ I’m sorry, but he’s not, Hannah.  _ Webby’s voice was soothing. She really was sorry.  _ He’s dead. _

“Dead?” Hannah choked out, tears already starting to fall. Webby had never lied to her before. “No, nonononono. Ethan can’t be dead!”

_ Shhh… He saved you. His death will be meaningless if they catch you. I’m sorry. You deserved to know. _

So Hannah calmed her breathing, silent tears still streaming down her face.

And she stayed there, quiet, breathing, listening. For anyone, anything. Maybe a bit of her was still listening for Ethan. She curled into herself, cradling her legs to her chest as she stayed within her safe bubble.

_ It’s not safe, Hannah. Don’t let down your guard. _

Her breathing quickened as she suddenly felt what Webby was alluding to. A feeling, a force, attracting her attention. Her sister’s backpack lay a foot away. That was it. The danger. There. She knew it.

She could feel the pull. It was calling out to her, beckoning, urging her to come closer. Urging her to open her mind.

But she would leave it shut. She had the magic hat. And she had Webby. She trusted Webby. She would not trust this evil monster. Not when it took Ethan.

“No,” she whispered out into the silent air.

She was all alone. No, she wasn’t alone. She still had her sister. Hopefully. Her sister who loves her. Her sister who cares for her. Hannah was suddenly overwhelmed with the dread of the thought of losing her too.

“Lexie!” she called out from behind her sobs.

Then it began calling her name.

_ Hannah... Hannah... Hannah… _

She tightened her hold on her legs and squeezed her eyes tight, trying to block out the call of this voice. This Not Webby.

“Webby? I’m scared,” she shook in fear, clutching herself as the voice grew more monstrous, calling out for her.

“What’s shakin’, banana?”

Hannah’s heart stopped. She slowly raised her head up from her knees.

“Ethan?” she called out.

“Who else?” the voice came back.

It sounded just like him. It was Ethan. But… but Webby wouldn’t lie. Ethan was dead. She braved a look at the end of the tunnel and saw him crouched in the entrance, inviting her to come out, to join him away from her haven.

_ Bad double. _

“Don’t be scared, Hannah. It’s safe to come out now. Do I gotta put a leash on you?”

Hannah didn’t move. This wasn’t right.

“Webby says… you died,” Hannah’s voice was uncertain, wobbling as she fought the fear nearly consuming her.

Ethan let out a strange, choked laugh, “I did.”

“Huh?” Nothing was making sense. How was he here? If he’s dead why is he here?

_ Bad double! A trick! _

“Oh, don’t be so mushy, banana. Dying ain’t so bad! I’m in the black and white now. It’s reeeal nice. It’s just like California! It never rains…” Ethan’s voice was morphing into something else, something far too reminiscent of the monster calling her name earlier.

She knew for certain this was not him.

“Not Ethan! Liar! Bad double!” she yelled at the form at the end of the tunnel, sobs tumbling out after her words. She held on tightly to herself. The magic hat would keep her safe. She would be fine as long as she stayed hidden.

“You know they’re comin’ for ya, Hannah!” Ethan’s— no, Not Ethan’s— voice was no longer unrecognizable. The growl from the familiar form struck fear deep in her heart as it blocked the light from the end of the tunnel, its shadow falling over her. “There’s only one thing you can do! You’ve gotta give that doll to a woman in a black cape! She’s real nice. I swear on my own grave.”

“Not Ethan!” Hannah yelled at the figure. It slowly disappeared, fading into thin air as the light slowly shone back into the tunnel. It was gone. But her eyes fell upon the backpack lying between her and the exit.

Slowly, very slowly, Hannah reached towards it, allowing the pull some give. Allowing herself to get pulled in just enough to grab hold of the furry figure inside. She pulled out the doll and stared at it in disgust. “It’s you!” she sneered, horrified, fighting back her tears at Ethan’s form being ripped from her once more. She held the evil force in her arms, inches from her face. But she felt nothing of the want, of the desire, of the rage the others seemed to hold. Instead she felt cold. She felt loss. The amount this monster had taken from her. The hopes and dreams they had that would be buried with Ethan.

It tried to reason with her, but Hannah stayed strong against its calls even as her tears fell. She had Webby. And she had the magic hat. And she could withstand the fear as long as need be if it would keep away whatever horrors that caped woman no doubt had planned. The evil monster’s voice rang through her head, threatening and terrifying. But despite her fear and the horrible force overtaking the mall and the threat of her destruction, Hannah knew she would be safe. The magic hat would keep her safe. Ethan said it would. And she trusts him. Trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unrelated but I have “green finch and linnet bird” stuck in my head bc of the word “beckoning”, and you’re welcome if I passed it onto you


End file.
